We propose a phased program for the renovation of the Cooley Microbiological Laboratories at Montana State University (MSU). The laboratories consist of four floors and a basement and are highly inefficient, with no centralized cooling, air supply, vacuum, or distilled/RO water. They are also cited by the Bozeman Fire Department every year for infrastructure and overuse violations. In this proposal, we are requesting funds from the NIH for the first phase of the renovation program. This phase addresses the complete renovation of the top two floors (Floors 3 & 4) for our biomedical research group. In addition, a new elevator is proposed to meet current federal and local code requirements, and partial renovation of the basement is proposed to allow installation of utilities to the building, including cooling requirements for a shared genomics facility and bioinformatics research and training center. In order to meet current and future needs for biomedical research, our specific aims include: . Removal of all existing walls and corridors to be replaced with open plan modular laboratory designs using the Max/Lab(tm) Adaptable Furniture System or equivalent. . Increase the current laboratory areas by approximately 13% and allow for far greater efficiency in interactions between faculty, research staff and students. . Include a 300-square-foot BSL-3 laboratory to be used by research programs from all floors of the Cooley Laboratories, from other MSU departments and as a resource for the State of Montana at times of disease outbreak emergencies. . Include faculty and student offices, equipment rooms, a tissue culture room, microscope room, walk-in cold rooms, electrical closets, chemical dispensing rooms, break rooms and new ADA compliant restrooms.